Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK,
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Contents https://soundeffects.fandom.com/wiki/Sound_Ideas,_HIT,_CARTOON_-_BIG_HEAD_BONK# hide#Info #Used In ##TV Shows ##TV Specials ##Movies ##Shorts ##Logos ##Theme Parks ##Video Games ##Commercials ##Promos ##Bumpers ##Trailers ##TV Spots ##Other Media ##YouTube Videos ##Anime #Image Gallery #Audio Samples Info *'First recorded': 1940 *'Creator': Jimmy MacDonald *'Owner': The Walt Disney Company (1940-1961), Hanna-Barbera (1963-2001), Sound Ideas (1993-present) *'Origin': United States *'Year debut': December 13, 1940 *'First heard': Fire Chief *'Area severed': Worldwide It was originally a Disney sound effect that debuted in 1940 with the Donald Duck short Fire Chief. It was used in Walt Disney's short films and features, before Hanna-Barbera picked it up in 1963. It would later make its way to other studios like Warner Bros. It is one of the most common cartoon strike sounds used in media today. Used In TV Shows *1,000 Ways to Die (Heard in the "Batter Upped" segment of "Death Takes a Vacation".) *The Addams Family (1992 Series) *The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (Heard occasionally for various impacts of Scratch & Grounder and other robot characters.) *Atom Ant *The All New Popeye Hour *Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Amazing World of Gumball *Archie's Weird Mysteries (Heard once in "The Day The Earth Moved" and "Cinemadness".) *Around the World in 80 Days (1972-1973) (Heard once in "Don't Jump to Conclusions.") *The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Hard Hat Huey".) *Baby Looney Tunes *Between the Lions *Big Time Rush *Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Atoms" and "Storms".) *The Bugs Bunny Road Runner Hour *The Buzz on Maggie (Heard once in "Ladybugged".) *Camp Lazlo *CatDog *The Charlie Brown & Snoopy Show *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Chowder *Dennis the Menace (1986 TV Series) *DuckTales *The Fairly OddParents *Fairy Tale Police Department (Heard once in "Black Day for Snow White" and "The Sorcerer's Apprentice Spells Trouble".) *The Flintstones (Heard once in "Dripper" and "Circus Flintstones".) *The Flintstone Kids *Garfield and Friends *Groovie Goolies *Harvey Girls Forever! *Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) *Hey Arnold! *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Hotel Transylvania (2017 TV Series) *The Huckleberry Hound Show *I Am Weasel *Inspector Gadget (2015 TV Series) *The Jetsons *Kuu Kuu Harajuku (Heard once in a low pitch in "Labor of Love".) *Lalaloopsy *LazyTown *Legends of Chima *Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu *The Loud House *The Magilla Gorilla Show *Marsupilami *McGee and Me! *Mickey and the Roadster Racers *Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Stayin' Cool", "Panda-monium", and "Doggone Biscuits".) *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse *Milo Murphey's Law (Heard once in "Worked Day".) *Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) *My Life as a Teenage Robot *Naturally, Sadie (Heard twice in the 21st episode of Season 1.) *New Looney Tunes/Wabbit: A Looney Tunes Production *Oddhouse Phantom (First heard in "Celebration Party Time".) *Oggy and the Cockroaches *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Heard once in "Jamal the Funny Frog: Camping".) *OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes *PAW Patrol *Peppa Pig (Heard once in "The Powercut".) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket *Pink Panther and Pals *Pink Panther and Sons *Polly Pocket *The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in "Midnight at the Mayor's Mansion".) *The Proud Family *A Pup Named Scooby-Doo *Puppy Dog Pals *The Ren & Stimpy Show *Robot Chicken (Heard once in "Bugs Bunny vs. Elmer Fudd Rap Battle".) *Rocko's Modern Life (Heard once in "Belch of Destiny".) *The Scooby-Doo Show *Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard once in "What the Hex Going On?" and "Decoy for a Dognapper".) *Secret Squirrel (Heard once in "Baby Squidder".) *Sitting Ducks *The Smurfs *Sooty *South Park (Heard once in "Handicar".) *SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Night Light".) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil *Stickin' Around (Heard once in "Battle of the Band".) *Team Umizoomi (Heard once in "Umi Egg Hunt".) *Teen Titans Go! *The Tom & Jerry Kids Show *The Tom and Jerry Show (1975 TV series) *Tom the Hand *Uncle Grandpa *VeggieTales *VeggieTales in the House (Heard once in "The Bucket List".) *Wacky Races *The Wacky World of Tex Avery (Heard once in "Mine, Mine, Mine!".) *Wander Over Yonder *What a Cartoon! (Heard once in "George and Junior: Look Out Below!".) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (Heard once in "Simple Plan and the Invisible Madman".) *Wimzie's House *Wipeout Canada *Woody Woodpecker (2018 TV Series) *WordWorld (Heard once in "Runaway O" when Frog got caught by the Runaway O.) *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *The Wuzzles *The Yogi Bear Show *Zigby (Heard once in "Zigby's Racing Car".) TV Specials *Cathy (1987) *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) *Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) *It's the Girl in the Red Truck, Charlie Brown (1988) *It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown (1966) *Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol (1962) *The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Sooty: The Big Day Out (2009) *You're a Good Sport, Charlie Brown (1975) Movies *101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999) *The Adventures of Rocky & Bullwinkle (2000) *Agent Fox (2014) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Batman Forever (1995) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie (1979) (Heard during the prehistoric segment.) *Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) *Casper Meets Wendy (1998) *Cats & Dogs (2001) *Cats Don't Dance (1997) *Cool World (1992) (Heard in a low pitch.) *Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) *The Emoji Movie (2017) *Everyone's Hero (2006) *The Flintstones (1994) *Gay Purr-ee (1962) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 1½ (2004) *Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) *Loppy the Dog (2016) *Madagascar (2005) (Heard as Nana hits Alex in the Grand Central Station.) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Mickey's Once Upon A Christmas (1999) *Minions (2015) *Monster Mash (2000) *The Peanuts Movie (2015) *Peter Pan (1953) *Quest for Camelot (1998) *Robin Hood (1973) *Robocop (1987) *Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed (2004) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Sherlock Gnomes (2018) *Snoopy, Come Home (1972) (Heard in a low pitch.) *Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018) *The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) *Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) *The Wild (2006) Shorts *DC Super Hero Girls *Disney Cartoons *It's Tough to be a Bird (1969) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies (Heard once in the 1967-1969 cartoons only.) *The Prince and the Pauper (1990) Logos *Showbox Logo (1997) Theme Parks Universal Parks and Resorts: *The Simpsons Ride (Theme Parks) Video Games Arcade: *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes PlayStation: *Bubsy 3D *Gex: Enter the Gecko Playstation 2: *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes Sega Dreamcast: *Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes GameCube: *Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg *Scooby-Doo! Night of 100 Frights *Sonic Adventure Nintendo 64: *Conker's Bad Fur Day *Banjo-Kazooie (1998) (Video Game) *Gex 64: Enter The Gecko *Twelve Tales Conker 64 (1998 Cancelled Video Game) PC: *Koziołek Matołek idzie do szkoły *Living Books: Dr. Seuss's ABC (1995) *The Magic School Bus Explores Inside the Earth (1996) *Lego Chess *Pink Panther: Passport to Peril *Gex 3D: Enter The Gecko Commercials *Cocoa Pebbles Commercial - Cocoa Quest (1999) *Kraft The Flinstones Macaroni & Cheese (1994) *McDonald's Happy Meal: Tiger Action Toys (2001) (Commercials) Promos *Har Har Tharsdays - Gwen vs. Owen (2008) (Promos) Bumpers *Fox Family - The "You Belong" Song (1998) (Heard once in a high pitch.) *The Powerhouse Era (1998-2005) Trailers *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) (Trailers) *City Hunter the Movie: Shinjuku Private Eyes (2019) (Trailers) *George of the Jungle 2 (2003) (Trailers) *Firehouse Dog (2007) (Trailers) *The Star (2017) (Trailers) (Heard once in the final trailer when three camels fall onto the floor.) TV Spots *Balto II: Wolf Quest (2002) (TV Spots) *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) (TV Spots) Other Media *Hanna-Barbera Records - Drop-Ins Volume One (1965) (Others Media) *Hot Wheels - Maniacs (Toy) YouTube Videos *AGKC13 Videos *Angry German Kid (Heard once in "Angry German Kid Watches Funny Videos.") *Beanie Babies 2 (2011) *Beanie Babies 3 (2015) *Best Pals Hand Time: The Movie (2007) *The Best Pals Hand Show (2017) *Best Pals Hand Toons *Blue's Clues Season 3 Episode 4 - Movie Cartoon Sounds (2014) (GoAnimate Version) *Cyanide And Happiness *Nostalgia Critic (Heard once in "Hannibal.") *Webkinz *Webkinz 3: Furrier Moment (2019) *WhitneyGoLucky Anime *Air Gear *Dragon Ball Super *Eiken: Eikenbu yori Ai wo Komete *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater *Hajime no Ippo *Hajime no Ippo: New Challenger *How clumsy you are, Miss Ueno. (High Pitched) *Initial D: First Stage (High Pitched) *Initial D: Second Stage (High Pitched) *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan *My Hero Academia (High Pitched) *Pani Poni Dash! *Pani Poni Dash! English Trailer *PaRappa the Rapper: The Animation *Rurouni Kenshin *Space Dandy *Sonic X (Heard once in "Cracking Knuckles".) *Super Gals! *Toradora! *Yu Yu Hakusho *Zenderman Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BIG HEAD BONK/Image Gallery Audio Samples